Life or something like it
by delila-malfoy
Summary: Hermione is a famous local reporter who works for the Daily Prophet. One day, she was asked to reported about the local citizen when she was predicted to die next week. DM/HG. R/R
1. prologue

**Life.. or something like it.**

**summary**: Hermione is a local reporter who works for the Daily Prophet. One day, she was asked to reported about the local citizen when she was predicted to die next week. 

**disclaimer**: all the characters belong to J.K Rowling. (what else is new?) and the title/summary, I took it from the movie _Life.. or something like it_, starring my fav actress, Angelina Jolie. this fan fiction is actually based on the movie, accept with a little more sparks and flavors. read/review okay?.

~*~

It was cool, breezy summer night as Hermione sat on a swing in her garden with her sister, Evelyn Granger. 

"Hermi, do you always miss me when you're in Hogwarts?" Evelyn asked her as she pushed the swing slowly.

"Of course Eve. Well, not always. Why? Don't you miss me when you're in Cambridge?" Hermione asked her sister, pouting. Evelyn is a twenty years old law student of Cambridge University. Unlike Hermione, she's not a witch and she's the total opposite of Hermione. Evelyn is very pretty, tall and has straight blonde hair. She's a model back in high school. But she still loves Hermione just the same. 

"Of course, silly!" Eve rolled her eyes and tickled Hermione. They laughed out loud until Geraldine Granger cleared her throat, "I believe both of you will miss your dinner if you don't hurry up. Oh, by the way, our new neighbor will be having their dinner with us too!" she beamed. "So clean up your hands and come inside will you?"

"Aye, aye mother, dear." they said in unison and laughed again. Geraldine rolled her eyes and went inside.

As Evelyn and Hermione went inside and wash their hand, they saw a glimpse of their new neighbor, _hmm.. the parents, the little sister, the brother.. _Hermione shrugged and went inside the kitchen. She bumped into Jacob Granger purposely, "Oops, sorry father. If only you keep your big.. er asteroid belt there in place," she motioned to her father's belly, "maybe I will stop bumping onto you" she joked. "Hermi, this is a natural process of ageing!" Jacob defenses himself. "Hermi, stop teasing your father." Geraldine warned. She herself couldn't suppressed a laugh.

Dinner went smoothly. Their guest, the Kerrigan's were an awesome bunch. Especially their eldest son, Sam. Hermione knew she was in love instantly after she was introduced. Sam have wavy ebony hair, clear blue eyes and a very interesting mole on his left side of his lips. _So perfect! _Unfortunately, she didn't notice that her sister felt the same way, too.

After dinner, Hermione was to cleared the table while Evelyn sent the guest back to the living room. _Damn.. how lucky is Eve? _As she finished putting the dirty dishes in the machine, the kitchen's door burst and Eve came in. She was smiling from ear to ear. "What's with the face?" Hermione asked Eve, curious. "Nah, just thinking about that guy.. Sam isn't it?" Hermione nodded. "Damn he's handsome!" Eve said and she started to daydreaming again.   
  
Hermione just plastered a fake smile on her face. "Uh, I need to shower." she excused herself. "Yeah, you do that" Evelyn replied.

Two weeks later, Hermione and Evelyn was singing and dancing to the song 'Ain't No Mountain High' in Evelyn's room when the phone rang. Evelyn turned off the radio and picked up the phone. Hermione tidied Evelyn's room. How she like this room. It's so comfy and _ breathable. _Unlike Evelyn, Hermione's more to rock-band chic. Her room is one big mess with posters such as Good Charlotte and more all over. Except at Hogwarts, she tried very hard to keep her room tidy. After all, she does have a reputation to keep.

The one thing Hermione never tells anyone about herself is that she wears glasses. She kept insisting that it doesn't go with her face. She went out of Evelyn's room when she heard her shrieked. She raced back to Evelyn's room, shocked "What just happened?" she asked, walking towards her sister. Evelyn hugged her "Sam asked me out to dinner this Sat!" she shrieked again while jumping up and down.

_CRASH. CLUTTER. BANG._ Hermione stood there, frozen like a statue as her heart broke into million pieces. _Why do Eve always get the best things in life? _she asked herself angrily. "So?" Hermione asked scornfully and walked out of the room. 

"Hermi, you should be at least happy for me? Why the cold shoulder?" her sister asked, looking downright confused. _That's it! I can't take it no more. She has everything I ever wanted in life. And now she got Sam! _

"Don't you ever realised that YOU always got what I wanted?" Hermione glared coldly at her sister. "You're clever, pretty and famous. And what am I? All I wanted was Sam and now you spoiled everything by dating him. You're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" she yelled.

"Well, don't blame me. He was the one who asked me out. And you know what you are? You just an insufferable, know-it-all wannabe. Just because you're _abnormal_ doesn't mean you have the right to yelled at me!" Evelyn yelled back.

"Too bad, I just did." Hermione said and stormed off to her own room while muttered something like _bitch! _and slammed the door.

"I heard that! You better take it back or else!" Evelyn shouted at Hermione door but her voice was drowned by the rock music Hermione was listening to.

_When you lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapskates & the losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You got to hold on yourself..._

_~*~_

A/N: So, how was it? I know this is supposed to be Draco/Hermione ficlet. I'm getting into that. After all, this is just the prologue. I'll only continue if you review. I mean, I need encouragement!! So review okay? And sorry if there's any grammatical errors. My bad! Have a nice day.. or evening!

~delilaMalfoy


	2. a new partner

**Life.. or something like it.**

**summary**: Hermione is a local reporter who works for the Daily Prophet. One day, she was asked to reported about the local citizen when she was predicted to die next week. 

**disclaimer**: all the characters belong to J.K Rowling. (what else is new?) and the title/summary, I took it from the movie _Life.. or something like it_, starring my fav actress, Angelina Jolie. this fan fiction is actually based on the movie, accept with a little more sparks and flavors.

~*~

_That went -well!_ Hermione sighed. She was listening to Greenday's song, Hold On as a pearly tear ran down her cheeks. She took off her glasses and wiped the single tears. _I'll never speak to her AGAIN!!_

~*~

Since the first big fight with Evelyn Granger, Hermione had never ever once speak to her. A year later, when Hermione's seventeen, her mother passed away of cancer. Hermione was strong and brave to face the world without her mother, as her mother was the only one who understand her deeply. However, Hermione graduated Hogwarts as the top student for seven years in a row. With no doubt, she was Head Girl and was made a Valedictorian. As she gave her speech, she cried. She cried not just because she will be leaving Hogwarts, but she cried because her family wasn't there. 

Her father was too busy and her sister, well, her sister didn't really care about her anymore. Two month after graduate, she applied a job at Ministry of Magic and began dating Harry Potter. Harry was accepted into England's Quidditch Team while Ron was accepted into his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Canon. (sp?) 

Three years later, Hermione began to get bored with her own job at the Ministry of Magic so she quit. She got a last minute invitation to her sister wedding. Evelyn was to marry her long time boyfriend, Sam Kerrigan. Hermione didn't bother to come. A month afterwards, Hermione was offered a job as a reporter. She accepted it when she heard that Ginny Weasley work as a reporter too.

When she was twenty three, Harry proposed her. Hermione was ecstatic. Now, she is twenty six, live together with Harry in a big apartment, and is famous in the magic world. Ginny and her has become best friends ever since the first day of work. Ginny was married to Justin Finch-Fletchley for almost a year now.

~*~

Hermione ate her breakfast and jogged to the gym in muggle London city. She was walking down the treadmill aisle when she spotted Ginny. "You're late!" Ginny claimed, panting. "I'm not, you're early" Hermione replied coolly. "I know," Ginny click the treadmill button so it will go a bit faster. "I ate cheese last night. Never been guilty all my life. How's Harry?" she continued. Hermione smiled at hearing Harry's name. "He's practicing for the game tonight. Are you coming?" Ginny nodded. "Of course I will. I'm going with Justin." Hermione took a few gulp of her mineral water and continue jogging.

That night, Hermione went to the Quidditch game alone. She sat herself in the top box where she can see Harry fly clearly. As she sat down, a little girl about five years old, with red hair smiled at her, "Is 'Arry Potter your boyfriend?" she asked in a heavy French accent. "Oui, little girl." she replied, smiling. The game was eventful. Harry saw her on the top box and winked. Hermione smiled and blow him a kiss, for good luck. As usual, Harry caught the snitch in record time and they won.

As the team landed on the ground, Hermione ran towards Harry. "You won! You won" Hermione shouted. "I know. Thanks to you." Harry said and he wrapped his sweaty arm around Hermione and kiss her. Everyone applauded and they can hear cameras clicking madly.

"I love you." Harry whispered. "Love you back." and she peck Harry's cheek.

~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione's boss, Spencer called her. "Hermione, come here as soon as you can." he said urgently. "Sure thing. 5 minutes and I'm there" she said then she hung up. "Where you going? It's Sunday." Harry asked her groggily. "Spencer called me to be in his office immediately. I'll be back by lunch okay?" Hermione said as she kissed Harry. He nodded and went back to sleep. "Love you" he muffled. Hermione smiled and raced to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and zoom back to the kitchen. She took a couple of granola bars and a carton of milk and apparate herself to Spencer's office.

"What's up?" she asked. "Hermione, what you're about to hear may impact your live." Spencer replied as he eyed Hermione. Hermione opened her milk carton, "What? You're getting married?" Spencer is a balding man about forty something and still haven't married. "Well, not yet but the MWN (Magic World Network, CNN in muggle term) decided to select someone from here to go network, so I told them to choose you." he explain. Wow, was Hermione's reaction.   
  
"But what about Ginny? She has been here longer." Hermione asked. "Well, some people are special. And you're one of them. Now, if you agree -" "I do" Hermione interrupted him. "Well in that case, tomorrow, meet me here and I'll introduce you to your partner" 

"Partner? I have a partner?" Hermione asked in disbelieve. "Well, of course you do." Spencer stated the obvious, rolling his eyes. "Who?" Hermione was very eager to know who her partner is. "Sigh. Some people asked A LOT of question in the morning." Spencer shook his head, snorting.

"Well if you want to know it so bad," he said smirking. "Draco Malfoy" he finished.

**********

A/N: there, the second chapter is update. thanks to the people who are very kind and nice to review the first chapter. i hope you will review this chapter.oh, and i'm looking for a beta reader. if anyone interested, please email me at freakydaisy@hotmail.com. thanks again!

^_^*

~delilaMalfoy


End file.
